Daughter's Hand
"Daughter's Hand" is the 3rd episode in Season 8 of Beavis and Butt-head. It is the overall 203rd episode. Plot While watching an old movie on TV, a man asks an older man for "his daughter's hand." Beavis and Butt-Head misinterprets the term, believing that it means he wants her to give him a handjob. However, they are further impressed when the father allows it to happen. Believing the real way to score is to ask the girl's father first, they try to ask the hand of Victoria, the new girl next door, to her father. Though her father appreciates their interest in Victoria and their gesture of doing things the proper way given their generation, he turns them down, explaining that Victoria is a little older than them, and she is already in a relationship. He tries to politely brush them off by saying if they want to be with her, they're gonna have to wait "a long time." Taking it literally, the boys decide to sit out on the front sidewalk and wait for their time to come. The boys are discouraged. Working on his yard next door, Tom Anderson notices the boys there and they reveal their intentions to him. Surprised by the boys willing to be proper gentlemen, believing their generation had given up on that, he tells the boys that she can only give her hand to one of them. He further advises the idiots that it's fine to be a little more persistent when it comes to getting women and that waiting around won't get them anywhere. He inspires the boys to ask again, saying if they want her hand, go get it. Butt-Head agrees, believing that they've waited long enough. Despite making sexual innuendos to themselves at the door, Anderson remains oblivious and thinks they're doing it out of love. They ask her father again, and he finally admits to them that it's never gonna happen, and that he was just trying to be polite the first time. He tells them that he doesn't think Victoria wouldn't want any relationship with either of them, being marriage or dating. Butt-Head then asks where that came from, and Beavis still demands him for "her hand." Confused, the dad asks what they're talking about. Butt-Head reveals through hinting what he's really asking of him, and believes that since they asked as proper gentlemen, he has to allow it. However, this only outrages him, and he attempts to strangle them, with them still asking him for her hand, not understanding the situation. As he throws them to the ground, Anderson steps in and tells him to leave the boys alone, but he only rudely tells Anderson to stay out of it. This results in a fight breaking out between him and the father. After Anderson tells him to keep his hands to himself, Beavis and Butt-Head remember that they can pleasure themselves with their own hands ("Keep your hands... to your''self''." "The answer was always with us...."). The episode ends as they watch Anderson and Victoria's dad fight. Characters *Beavis *Butt-Head *Mr. Anderson *Victoria's dad Curiously, the character of Victoria, who the duo apparently admires, never actually appears. Gallery Censorship *The word "God" in Victoria's dad's line "Why don't you mind your own goddamn business" is bleeped. However, Tom Anderson's line "Jumpin' Jesus!" is uncensored. Sources